Timing
by Lorettaking
Summary: Basically the story of how Faye and Diana see and interact with each other fro  alternating points of view. It's sort of sticking to canon right now but at some point I'm going to make things up so! Fayana.
1. Faye

AN: This is my first fic ever basically, hopefully the first of many so it would be great to get some feedback. You know, to improve and all.

* * *

><p>The clouds came rolling in again and it seemed to Faye that it was always cloudy in Chance Harbor. Winter was already sending its messengers, the colored leaves and the brisk wind. Gazing out the window she reflected that at least this meant she got to wear more leather. "Wake up Faye if you're late even I can't keep you from a detention." Faye snapped her attention away from her window glancing lazily at her mother and grabbing her bag. She ambled towards the door snatching her keys off the dresser, "Cool it mom, it's the first day." Faye quickened her pace down the stairs and on the way to her car before her mother could make a comment about her outfit or her attitude, quickly getting the engine running.<p>

Driving to school she let her mind wander again, today was going to be the first day of the new year. Junior year. She let her lips curl up into her characteristic smirk considering all the stories that had been floating around about how "challenging" it was going to be. Parking her car she glanced around her, her smirk turning into a smile at the looks of worry that coated her classmate's faces. For normal people the year would be hard but not for Faye. She had a secret. With a murmur the car doors shut and locked behind her without a single touch. Faye had magic.

"Faye!" Turning her head to locate the call Faye found her friend Melissa walking towards her rapidly, the girls round face framed in wavy hair that was currently being pushed and pulled by the wind.

"Melissa!" Faye called back, mocking the other girls enthusiastic tone, "Why do you sound so psyched, we're back in prison" she muttered. Melissa didn't answer but her eyes flickered off in the direction of a tall blonde boy who was obviously flirting with several girls. Faye snorted and walked into the building not bothering to wait for Melissa to catch up. Melissa ran to catch up with her, matching the taller girls pace with a resigned expression on her face, "Nick isn't that bad Faye, we talked over the summer and I really like him." Looking down at the girl Faye sighed shaking her head at Melissa's comment.

"Whatever you say, I'm sure he thought of you when he kept on trying to hook up with anything that moved over the summer." She murmured quickly undoing her locker and placing the bulk of her notebooks within it. "Honestly Melissa I'd have to say I'm a better judge of-" Faye stopped suddenly as she glanced up the hallway. Melissa looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Judge of what?"

Faye didn't even hear her; she had her eyes firmly locked on something far across the hallway. Diana Meade. Completely forgetting about Melissa she stalked across the hall, cutting through the scores of students and casually placing herself in front of Diana. "Well how is Lady Di feeling today, your loyal hound not hanging around this fine morning?" She inquired with a devilish smirk situated on her face, her eyes casually roaming over Diana. Diana frowned at Faye shifting her eyes in the other girl's direction, "Adam went to find something about the new girl." Lowering her voice Diana inched closer to Faye, "She would make us six and then we could bind a circle, like our parents." Faye laughed at Diana's conspiratorial tone shaking her head and nearing her face even closer to Diana's, "But why would we want to do that? We don't need to do we?" Faye's tone was mocking but an undertone of bitterness ran under its surface. Dianna was obsessed with binding a Circle and it was driving Faye crazy. Diana took a step back from Faye after a second widening the distance between them. "Faye, this is important. The magic needs binding." She insisted, making Faye roll her eyes. Faye shrugged deciding that they had this conversation too many times, besides she hadn't come over to talk to Diana about "binding" a "Circle".

"Look Diana I just came over here to ask if you wanted to meet at the wharf later today." She asked with an earnest smile, quickly rearranging her face into a smirk and adding, "I mean I know you have Adam and all but, c'mon he is such a drag. Come have some fun with me." Dianna's frown wavered and she seemed to consider it before her answer was interrupted by none other than Adam himself. Diana beamed at him as he swept in for a quick kiss much to Faye's disgust. Adam glanced over at Faye before creating a barrier between her and Diana, which was quite fitting really, informing Diana on what he had found out about the new girl. She went by Cassie Blake apparently. Diana had obviously forgotten about Faye's proposal, too distracted by Adam. Faye's heart sank at being forgotten so quickly, she turned away from the happy couple sinking back into the crowd to find Melissa. They were going to scope out this Blake girl, see if she was worth any sort of attention. Maybe she was even something to look at, considered Faye. She smiled with that thought, she could certainly use a distraction


	2. Diana

Ana Sanchez

10/12/11

Immigration Essay

Diana loved the overcast days that seemed to occur so often in the town of Chance Harbor. Especially on the first day of school, it seemed like a good omen. A small smile graced her lips as she entered the school building; she was quite prepared for this new year. She had good feeling about junior year. Not mention that there was a new girl coming who would make a valuable addition to the circle. A full circle! The prospect of ever getting to the point where binding a circle was possible had always seemed unattainable and now it was right in her reach. If they had control over the magic, she reasoned, they wouldn't make their parents mistakes.

Diana had gotten to school a bit early to sort out what locker she was going to be using and by the time she had put her things in it the hallway was just getting crowded. With a sigh Diana sent a quick text to tell Adam where to find her after he found the new girl. Glancing down at the now busy hallway she wondered whether she should have done it, it wasn't that she had pushed it on Adam- he had offered- but she definitely could have taken some time out of her day. Whatever, either way she would get acquainted with the girl. Diana was about to turn back to her locker when a distinctive voice rang out from the main entrance, turning quickly she spotted Faye chatting with Melissa. Though from Melissa's expression Faye was probably berating her on some subject or another, Faye never changed.

Diana paused before actually locking her locker, still staring at Faye. She didn't know why it was that she hadn't talked to Faye that much over the summer, they had been close once. Then magic happened and well, Diana and Faye's opinions were quite different on that subject. Diana still missed her as infuriating as she was, she was never going to admit it of course but it was true. Diana turned to her locker finally closing it, dialing in her combination she checked her phone for the time. She still had ten minutes before class, putting her cell phone back in her pocket she waited for Adam who was presumably showing up soon and sighed.

Suddenly someone was right next to her and wow Faye had no tact. "Well how is Lady Di feeling today, your loyal hound not hanging around this fine morning?"

Diana glanced at Faye frowning; she had no idea why Faye had such a problem with Adam. "Adam went to find something about the new girl." she murmured, looking around before taking a step closer to Faye , unlike Faye she knew when to keep her voice down." She would make us six and then we could bind a circle, like our parents."

Faye laughed loudly, obviously finding what she had said funny somehow. "But why would we want to do that? We don't need to do we?" This time Diana noticed something else in her tone. God, Faye really didn't get it did she.

"Faye, this is important. The magic needs binding." She said under her breath, trying not to get into yet another argument with Faye over binding the Circle. Their parents had DIED. How did she not understand how dangerous magic was, not to mention she could seriously hurt herself with the way she used it. Faye just shrugged her shoulders and as Diana was about to continue she started talking.

"Look Dianna I just came over here to ask if you wanted to meet at the wharf later today." Faye said with a disarming smile (disarming? Since when were Faye's smiles disarming?) She promptly continued "I mean I know you have Adam and all but, c'mon he has to get boring. Come have some fun with me." Faye quickly re arranged her face into her trademark smirk. Diana was half way in between shock and pleasant surprise that Faye hadn't followed up with a bad comeback and maybe she actually just wanted to hang out. Maybe it would be nice. She was about to open her mouth to ask Faye what she meant to do if Diana agreed but was interrupted.

"Diana, hey." She was snapped out of her deliberation by Adam who arrived suddenly, blocking her view of Faye. He leaned in for a kiss and she smiled glad to see him, but she was talking to Faye and he had interrupted her.

"Diana, I talked to the new girl." He said with a smile, quickly adding,"Her name is Cassie Blake and I think she's got magic. I also think she's still shaken, you should talk to her." His smile was warm, though he looked worried as he continued to speak, "Seriously Diana, I don't think she'll take it well. Her mother just died." Diana nodded, thinking it over. Adam was good with people and she had always trusted him, but there was just something about Cassie and her importance right now. She had to work fast or who knew what would happen. She had felt it, with Cassie here the magic was different, and things had gotten riskier.

"Adam, you're right but we don't have much time. I'll go find her now ok?" Her voice was filled with concern,she knew Adam was right about Cassie being delicate right now and she didn't know if Adam would agree. He never was one for taking things anything but slow. However Adam nodded, surprising her with this sign of agreement.

"Yea, I'll go find Nick ok? Fill him in." He adjusted his backpack and headed into the hallway kissing her on the cheek before he went, leaving in a rush. Diana smiled turning around to talk to Faye, but Faye was gone. She must have been tired of waiting for Diana to stop talking to Adam, either way she regretted that Faye had left so quickly. Diana hoped she could find her later, she really did want to taker her up on that offer. It sounded like fun, and that was something she needed right now.


	3. Magic

Faye had just finished talking to Cassie after giving her a hand with her locker which had "mysteriously" refused to open. Of course Diana had been right behind her, obviously anxious to meet the new girl. Faye rolled her eyes as she walked into her classroom, poor Cassie she was going to find that friendly Diana had quite the ulterior motive. Faye took a seat in the back of the class, slinging her jacket over the back of the chair. She settled down for the customary lecture that every teacher gave the first day. Within a few minutes her mind wandered back to the new girl. Cassie was pretty that was very true, but she sensed that she was going to be a pain in the ass. Already she was getting edgy and Faye hadn't even started picking on her yet, she actually seemed kind of boring. Though people could surprise you of course, she'd been proved wrong before. Besides, Faye thought with a smirk, she seemed like she got flustered easily and that was the key to a good time. Best of all though was the fact that she could already see the chemistry between Adam and this girl Cassie. Oh that was going to be fun, just the thing she needed to drive a wedge between Adam and Diana.

Adam had such a heavy case of White Knight syndrome that he wouldn't be able to help himself; he would just have to comfort Cassie. Make her feel at home. Faye smiled slightly at the idea. She knew that Diana didn't exactly consider her a friend or even a friendly acquaintance but Faye still cared about her. Faye wasn't going to admit that she cared of course, after all she didn't want anyone getting an idea that Faye cared too much. It wasn't like Fay was uncomfortable with the fact that her sexuality was definitely fluid, no, she owned that shit. However, something she did take an issue with was the possibility that she might care for Diana more than she intended to. Of all people, Diana Meade, it certainly wouldn't be a wise choice on her part to let herself go. Diana was the Mayor of Straighstville and all Faye would get for her troubles was emotional pain.

Either way she considered that she might feel a little better if she knew Diana was no longer with someone who could hurt her, though her reasoning might be stilted. Then again Faye wasn't exactly reasonable, never had been. She certainly wasn't starting now she thought to herself as she started sending little bits of paper at the back of her classmate's heads. The rest of the period was spent in a similar fashion until of course she was asked to pay attention. Faye almost started laughing but she really didn't want to be sent to her Mother so soon. The bell rang and Faye was glad that at least she had Melissa in her next class; this day was going to be a drag.

/

At the end of the day Faye found herself at the Docks with Melissa, not an unusual turn of events. Faye smirked, nudging Melissa towards a table by the window, "Look who's here."

New girl was sitting there all by herself, and that wasn't quite right was it? Faye and Melissa immediately took a seat in front of her, not sparing any time before starting up a conversation. Faye's signature smirk became pronounced as Cassie became more and more disturbed through the course of this one sided conversation. Faye smirked, this girl was easier to mess with than Diana; she didn't even last five minutes. Faye turned and watched her go rolling her eyes slightly at Melissa.

"That girl cannot take a joke." She said, casually getting up to watch Cassie get into her car to leave. Melissa trailed behind her eyeing the blonde outside the restaurant," I don't think she knows do you?" She murmured.

Faye smirked, "I think she needs a nudge."

Faye concentrated on the car the girl had just gotten into, soon smoke started to stream from the engine. Her smirk stayed firmly in place as she heard Melissa's breath hitch and Cassie started to scramble inside the vehicle. Suddenly fire shot from the engine and Faye raised her eyebrows in mild surprise, that hadn't been her. Looked like Cassie really was adding something to the magic, and yet she couldn't stop it. She didn't even know she was responsible for the fire. Concern started to show itself in Faye's features, at this point Cassie was expelling the energy responsible for this and in her frenzied state she was just making it worse.

Faye was not ready to be responsible for a death by fire and it seemed like she was going to have to do something drastic until Adam showed up and in an act of chivalry pulled Cassie out of the car. Faye sighed in a mix of relief and annoyance, well she supposed this turn of events only worked in her favor. Especially in that compromising position, she thought, carrying the girl out of the car like her knight in shining armor. How was Diana going to feel about that? After a few moments of observation she shrugged and started heading out, she'd figure that out later.

"Let's go." She called out to Melissa, hoping to get to her car before attention was drawn to her.

Leaving the restaurant she glanced again towards Adam and Cassie who were now talking to Diana. Judging by the look on Cassie's face she might have already been getting the idea that Adam wasn't necessarily up for grabs. She immediately glanced away from the scene as Diana swept a judgmental eye in her direction, naturally she would suspect her, with good reason of course but it would have been nice if she had gotten a few minutes free of blame. Letting out a sigh she got into the car.

After dropping Melissa off without a word she sped home, having nowhere better to be. She could have gone to Nick's but Faye had a feeling Melissa had beat her to it, and if not with her Nick was probably with some other chick. Faye had to admit the boy had game but he tried a little bit too hard sometimes. Faye made her way up to her room remembering all the times he had hit on her. Sighing she settled onto her bed, Nick might be a jerk but he would still have more of a chance with Diana than she ever would. Faye quickly grabbed her bag searching it's depths for something to take her mind off of the path her mind had suddenly taken. Faye didn't even know why her mind had wandered to Diana again, she really didn't care what it was she did with her time or who it was she spent it with. Rubbing her eyes Faye told herself that maybe someday she's actually believe that and Diana would leave her mind for good.


	4. Spark

A/N: Really sorry for the late updates, I got extremely busy with school and then the flu hit.. Not good timing. Anyway, I'm going to try to move in more AU direction next chapter and stop relying so heavily on the show itself except for reference. Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Diana found herself pacing her room as her mind buzzed with the day's events. The sounds of her shoes on the floor were the only background to her thoughts and she found it rather soothing. A nice contrast to the clamor within her head. Today she had talked to Cassie, or at least greeted her , proposing to meet her at the docks but she had been late and unfortunately someone had gotten there first. Diana let out a heavy breath as she ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. Of course it had been Faye who was responsible for the fact that Cassie had almost been burned alive inside her own car. Of all the things Faye could have done to welcome the girl whose mother had just died in a fire trying to kill her <em>with<em> fire was probably not the best idea. She had been late by ten minutes, ten minutes and something caught fire. Faye was like a child sometimes, she honestly had no perspective whatsoever. Diana threw herself onto her large bed with a hand over her eyes; she was going to have to talk to Faye that was a certainty. Thank God Adam had been there, if it hadn't been for him- she sighed again willing herself to stop thinking about it. What was done was done and now she had to go talk to Faye, arrange a meeting with Cassie and the rest of the Circle members and find a way in which she could explain the Circle to Cassie in a rational manner. Quite the tall order if she did say so herself.

Somehow Diana found her mind drifting towards Faye again. To be fair, she wasn't positive Faye had conjured up the energy to endanger Cassie. After all she had only seen Faye leave with Melissa, but she had been there and like the common saying went, "Where there's smoke there's fire." Diana frowned; she really had to stop thinking about fire. Faye was like fire, all wild and untamable but in the end all you needed was something to douse her out with. Though finding something to cool her down was like finding water in a desert. If anything, Diana was more like the oil to Faye's fire and anything she said made Faye burn even hotter. The other girl had such a talent for ignoring everything Diana tried to tell her, walking off with that little smirk on her face.

Diana got up and began to pace again, thinking about the other girl just made her remember all the things she had done in the past. All the stupid, thoughtless, dangerous things. Shaking her head, Diana decided it was time to go talk to the other girl and get it over with. She really didn't expect anything but maybe if she tried something would get through. After all Faye had been acting differently that morning, maybe it meant something. Already planning what she was going to say Diana walked to down to her car and headed to the Chamberlain home.

Diana walked up the front porch of the household with tentative steps, running her plan through her head one more time. She was going to tell Faye to cut it out, explain once more why the Circle needed to be bound and get out. It was that simple, or at least Diana could pretend it was, for some reason the idea of talking to Faye was making her nervous. Diana set her lips into a thin line; she was determined to overcome this absurd feeling of anxiety. Why was she anxious? This was Faye she was talking to and the only emotions he should be feeling was irritation. Not butterflies.

Soon enough she was greeted by Ms. Chamberlain and hardly opened her mouth before Faye made her presence known from the stairs. Naturally she looked as guiltless as possible and completely and utterly relaxed. Effortlessly gliding past her mother she glanced at Diana, obviously wondering what had driven her to come visit Faye.

"What did you do to Cassie's car?" Diana said, not bothering to beat around the bush, she had come here to talk to Faye about this and had no time for niceties.

"Why do you assume I'm the one who did it." Faye responded in a mocking tone, smirking at Diana.

Diana hardly gave her answer a second though, obviously she had done it. Diana felt the irritation she had been feeling begin to grow as she spoke again, "Did you? It was stupid and reckless. You risked exposure." Her final words tinged with a manifestation of her anger. Faye's smirk widened and she simply circled Diana, brushing by her to take a seat on one of the porch banisters.

"I was testing her. We all wanted to know Diana, I cut to the chase."

"You could have hurt Cassie." Diana snapped back. She was staring at Faye with an expression that she hoped conveyed her feelings of irritation appropriately, but she could feel the nerves she had been feeling come back. Faye was talking again but somehow Diana wasn't really catching it, Faye was looking at her intently as she spoke her eyebrows quirking as if they had a life of their own. To this day Diana hadn't yet met anyone with a more animated face than Faye, and she was still talking. Claiming that she wasn't completely responsible, Cassie's energy had had a hand in the fire created, and their energies had connected. Connected? Diana listened as Faye continued speaking; apparently she had been right with all her Circle talk. Of course she had been right; she knew what she had been talking about. Her train of thought was interrupted as Faye apparently thought that they should tell Cassie who she was immediately. Diana widened her eyes slightly, "We all agreed we were going to take this slow Faye."

Faye scoffed and drawled out a response, "No, _you_ said we were going to take it slow and we all nodded."

"Her mother just died she needs time, we're doing this my way Faye." Diana said, her voice tinted with an air of finality. Faye hopped off the banister as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that ship has sailed."

Diana snapped her nerves already tense but now Faye was displaying that irritating trait of hers and being an ass. Her eyes met Faye's and she uttered, "Do not push me Faye. I mean it." Faye however, obviously didn't take Diana seriously because she took several steps forward sliding up to Diana. She slid her eyes up to Diana's letting out a contemplative sound, "Are you sure, because I didn't quite buy that did you?" At this point Diana couldn't help but notice how close Faye was to her. Their faces merely inches apart, she could even feel the other girls breath on her face. Their eyes were meeting in a way which paralyzed Diana and she had no idea why, she couldn't speak and Faye simply looked Diana over once again before breaking the spell and walking away.

"Good Night Diana."

Diana stared after her, completely confused. What had just happened? Was it their energies that had caused that strange feeling or maybe Cassie's arrival had added a new layer to the magic. Diana knew that wasn't it and she turned away quickly, not able to shake the Goosebumps from her skin. Her stomach knotted and her blood pounding, she drove home with the radio silent trying to take her mind off the unsuccessful encounter she had just had.


	5. Attack

A/N: Hey guys, tried getting this up as soon as possible but you wouldn't believe the distraction a snow storm can be. Anyway, trying to definitely go on an AU path up in here. I know there's a ton of POV mix ups in this chapter but just bear with me! Sort of light on the Fayana but I'm setting it up for major happenings.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through half closed shades, illuminating a sleeping figure tucked into a bed that seemed to big for one person. The girl let out a groan as she curled further into the bed trying to keep the sun out of her face. Finally giving in the girl lifted herself out of her blanket cocoon, the light catching the hazel flecks in her vivid green eyes. Faye Chamberlain swept her eyes around her room taking a moment to stretch her arms over her head with a yawn reminiscent of a lion. Letting out another grumble Faye rolled off the bed stalking into the adjacent bathroom and immediately splashed cold water onto her face. What a night! Not everyone could say they had almost been strangled to death by a demon, let alone one in the body of a middle aged blond woman.<p>

Faye stared at her reflection in the mirror, noting the haggard look to her eyes as he recognized an obvious sign of a sleepless night. She remembered it so clearly, she had really thought that she was going to die for a second there. She remembered the sensation of a pair of hands curled around her neck, the vicious visage of the woman who was intent on her death. Faye massaged her neck were the demons hands had been in unease, she would grin and bear it but she was in no way over the events that had transpired. If it hadn't been for Cassie she might not have seen another morning, she owed Cassie her life. Faye gazed at her reflection for another moment and shook her head; it really wasn't her style to be this dramatic. Then again, she had sort of earned it.

Shaking out her limbs one last time she walked over to her bedside table and glanced at her cell phone. Flicking the radio on she tapped her feet to the beat and checked the messages, one from Cassie, a couple from Melissa, a sleazy text on Nicks part and a text from .. Diana? She would have expected Diana to be more concerned about Cassie or the new Book of Shadows. Her eyebrows rose as she realized the text had been sent a mere hour after everyone had gone their separate ways. Faye's finger hovered over the "new message" symbol, seriously intrigued by the promptness of Diana's text. It was probably just an "I told you so" text, about how controlling the magic and sticking together could have stopped this but then again, maybe not. Either way it was totally something that she would not have expected from her Ladyship, considering they never texted.

Whatever,she thought to herself as clicked the surprisingly brief message contained only three words, reading, "Faye you ok?"

Faye tilted her head to the side, half disappointed that it had been so anticlimactic for so much deliberation and half confused at the contents of the message. Was she ok? Diana never asked if she was ok, or at least not for a long time. Then again, there had never been a demon attack so she couldn't exactly compare reactions. Deciding it was probably nothing Faye rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had a killer headache all of the sudden. God, she thought, today was just not going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>By third period Faye's headache had gotten so bad she could hardly stand it. Nearly stumbling to the front of the class she hurriedly asked the teacher to let her leave the room and managed to make it into a bathroom stall before collapsing. Her head felt like it was going to explode! Was this the goddamn magic again? The throbbing was getting stronger and it almost felt like there was something inside her head, squirming in her brain. Faye's hand stilled over her forehead as she realized the movement wasn't just her imagination, there was something literally moving under her skin. She frantically took her phone out of her pocket using the frontal camera to check out her reflection, catching a glimpse of something worming its way under her skin before it disappeared. Suddenly everything felt too cold and she couldn't stand. Faye's breathing got heavier as she realized she couldn't even move and she was stuck in a bathroom stall with something inside of her. Trying to gain control of herself her thoughts grew panicky, why couldn't she move? The lights seemed to brighten to an unbearable glare and she felt herself starting to slip from wakefulness. She feebly tried to form a plea but soon her eyes grew heavy and she slid into unconsciousness.<p>

Mere minutes passed before the door opened again and heels clacked across the linoleum tiled floor pausing before the stand Faye was in. Melissa glanced around the bathroom before calling out, "Hey, Faye you in here?" Taking a few steps forward she craned her neck towards the back of the bathroom, "You really didn't look good, you ok?" She asked, her voice uncertain.

"Chill out Melissa, I'm fine." Came a sudden drawl from behind her, turning around quickly the shorter girl stared at Faye, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you sure? You looked really messed up. Maybe you're hitting Nick's potions too hard..?" She offered nervously, taking in Faye's appearance as she stood before her. The other girl seemed fine but there was something off in her stance, something off with her eyes. The taller girl stalked forward until she was toe to toe with Melissa wearing a smile that seemed almost predatory, different from her usual smirk.

"I said I was fine. I'm just excited Melissa." She said, her voice lower than usual. "See, I found my family's Book of Shadows yesterday.." Melissa followed Faye's movement as Faye circled her until she was behind her. "But I don't want anyone to know yet, I found a note inside the book that said there was some stuff buried, so I was thinking just you and me could go look for it?" Her voice was silky as she spoke, lacking Faye's usually bite. Nonetheless it was persuasive.

Melissa turned to face Faye and started at how close they were, smiling nervously she took a step back, "That sounds great Faye but don't you think we should tell someone. A Book of Shadows is a pretty big deal. It could be dangerous."

"Don't be a wimp Melissa." Faye responded in a sharp tone, not fitting her usually light hearted insults. "It'll be fun, an adventure. C'mon I need you to dig it up." She continued as she turned towards the door. A smirk adorned her face as she heard Melissa sigh and follow suit behind her.

The sound of earth hitting earth and the metallic clang of a shovel seemed to be the only noise permeating the forest as Melissa and Faye dug for Faye's "treasure." Even the birds seemed to be quiet and the wind made no sound as it swept through the clearing. Melissa paused as a metallic clang louder than the others reverberated through the area. Picking her shovel up again she stabbed down, the metal clanging emerged again. "Faye, I think I've got it." Faye snapped her head up, jumping quickly over to where Melissa had been digging.

"Move, I've got it." She murmured stepping in front of Melissa and quickly pushing aside the earth that was in the way of her goal. Melissa stood back as Faye seemed to grab something and pull, soon a heavy chest emerged. "Melissa, give me a hand." Melissa grabbed another side of the chest and pulled back, as suddenly as the chest had been found it popped out of the ground causing Melissa to fall back. A large travel chest lay before them. Its metal coverings tarnished with years under ground. Obviously it was very old, older even than their parents. As they both got up to inspect the chest more closely Melissa glanced at Faye who was gazing at the chest with delight, she hardly hid the gasp that escaped her when she saw something slither under the other girls skin. "Faye.. your face…"

Glancing over as if nothing had happened Faye smiled, "What about it?" Following her words another twitch of her skin revealed the movement underneath.

"Never mind, trick of the light." Melissa responded quickly, taking a few steps back. Pulling out her cell phone she quickly sent a group text as "Faye" turned her back. Faye faced Melissa again, tilting her head to the side, "I think we're going to need help opening this don't you?" Her voice now edged with a deeper undertone that had been absent before.

"Um, sure, yeah." Trying out a shaky smile Melissa nodded, "Sounds good Faye. I'll text Diana." Keeping the smile on her face she walked away from "Faye". The other girl seemed not to mind as she continued studying the chest. Melissa opened her phone quickly dialing again and waiting fro someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

Melissa released a breath and spoke with a low voice, "Diana, there's something wrong with Faye."


	6. Almost Awake

"What do you mean something's wrong with Faye?" She asked sharply, Diana's voice holding only a slight hint of concern. She didn't know exactly why but she felt like it was oddly fitting that the distraction to end an especially heated make out session with Adam had turned out to be related to Faye. Holding her phone between her head and shoulders Diana struggled to button up her jeans as Adam did the same on the other side of the room. "I mean there's something really wrong with her. She-she isn't acting like herself Diana. There's something under her skin or-" Melissa's hurriedly whispered tones were interrupted by Diana's suddenly sharp voice. "There's what? What do you mean there's something under her skin? Where are you two?" Now Diana was worried, what did Melissa mean? Diana would believe that they had taken a dose of witch's brew that was a little too strong if it weren't for the undercurrent of fear in Melissa's tone. Melissa sounded really worried and for someone who was so used to Faye's charades this had to be something else. She quickly buttoned up a shirt and motioned for Adam to follow her out of the room, his raised eyebrows denoting obvious confusion. "We're in the woods- Nick just got here.. I think we're heading towards the house. Meet us there." Melissa seemed to hang up, her voice slightly more stable as she did. No doubt thanks to Nick's appearance. Diana nodded to herself as she headed to the car. "So what happened that just couldn't wait?" Adam asked, sounding frustrated. Clearly more upset about the interruption than she was. "Faye, she's sick. Or hurt, Melissa wasn't clear but she sounded scared." She explained briefly. Grinning at her boyfriend she added, "Don't worry I'm sure we can take care of it in time to get back to what we were doing." He rolled his eyes and turned to look out at the road as it flew back. "Do you think we should call Cassie? We might need the Circle. You can never be too careful." He said casually, still facing the window. Diana glanced at him with a small frown. She didn't like feeling like he always had the other girl on his mind, but somehow the jealousy she felt was muted today. With her eyes on the road she took a second to answer, though there really wasn't any other way to reply. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Call her and tell her what's going on." She said in a neutral tone, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. The last thing she wanted was for Adam to think she was bitter. He flashed a quick smile at her and started dialing the cell phone he had pulled from his pocket. With a sigh Diana continued to drive with her eyes straight ahead, hopefully nothing too intense had occurred while they had driven up to the house she noticed Cassie's car out front, the house itself revealed nothing of what was going on inside it. Adam quickly made his way out of the car and into the house as Diana paused at her car door, whatever was wrong with Faye she hoped that he girl was alright. A sick feeling settled into her gut as she considered the possibility that something to do with the demon attack was happening. Either way, something was off, and making her way up to the door of the house she could almost feel something clouding the air. Suddenly she heard a crash from inside the house and a few exclamations rang through the air. Slamming the door open she ran into the living room, straight into the cause of the noise. Adam stood back with a shocked look on his face and Cassie stood close to him with a similar expression. From what she could tell the crash had come from Adam knocking a table aside in his apparent leap back. In the middle of the room stood Faye, and Nick and Melissa stood on the opposite end looking wary. Diana took a few tentative steps forward as she took the scene in. She suddenly felt a wave of dread pass over her as she caught a glance of Faye's face which was focused on Adam. Her face was set in such an unfamiliar expression that it was clear that this wasn't even Faye anymore, her eyes were empty. Diana gasped as she saw what Melissa had been talking about, a slither under Faye's skin moving down under until the shape wasn't visible. Not-Faye turned to face her, having finally noticed her presence. "Oh well look who decided to show up for the party." She drawled out walking casually towards Diana. "A little late but we can make up the time right sweetie?" In a typical Faye fashion she was now bordering on intimate with how close she was getting to Diana. Diana drew back opening her mouth as if to say something but no words came, what was going on? Was this the demon in action? Could this be transferred? She had to help Faye, there had to be a way to exorcise her, if this was indeed the case. The dread in her system was building up as she stared at the person standing before her with hungry eyes wasn't Faye and she was dangerous, quickly glancing up towards Adam and Cassie she noted that they were closing in behind her "Faye." She started off, trying not to sound nervous, "I don't know what you mean, I mean, what is going on here?" Diana said, hoping that she sounded enough like herself to keep Not-Faye distracted as the rest of the Circle was getting closer, trying to keep her eyes on Faye's face to not give them away she suppressed a shiver. It was Faye but at the same time it wasn't, her smile was oddly vacant and even her voice seemed to be laced with a deeper undertone she couldn't quite pick up. It made her stomach clench to stand before something like this, this thing that had taken her friends place. Not-Faye tilted her head, imitating a crookedly flirtatious smile. "Oh Diana that's right, you weren't invited. Didn't think you were the party crasher type but I do always like a bad girl streak." She purred out, "Though if you must know, we found a chest and I sort of need the Circle to open it." She continued, motioning around the room. Not-Faye shrugged her shoulders, "But see Diana, no one is being that co-operative. You'll help me though won't you?" Again, this girl was stepping forward stealing Diana's space. Diana took a deep breath through her nose feeling uneasy at the nearness of desperately to keep her attention and maybe find out what was wrong in the process Diana kept the conversation going, "What's in the chest Faye?" Unfortunately it seemed that her voice couldn't keep up and her fear seemed to leak through. Not-Faye's head tilted to the side again as she studied Diana's features. Diana felt the gaze like a knife across her, cutting through her. "Say, you aren't acting like yourself Di. Something wrong?" She paused as if to sniff the air and continued, "And you know, everyone else is being awfully quiet." Diana's heart froze as Not-Faye spun on her heels suddenly facing the rest of the group who were merely a few feet away from her, their intentions obvious. In a second Nick and Adam were attempting to wrestle Not-Faye down and Melissa was searching for a rope or something to keep her immobile. The previously passive figure was now reacting to the attacks, writhing and howling in a way that was anything but human. Landing a blow to Nick he flew across the room, just in time for Melissa to successfully tie the creature's hands behind her back. Diana finally broke out of her daze, realizing that help was needed. She took another length of rope that had been dropped in the scuffle and with Cassie's help tied the demons feet together, rendering her less dangerous than a grunt Adam, Cassie and Diana managed to throw her onto the couch and hold her down. "What are we going to do about this, we can't take care of her on our on. She's obviously possessed." Said Adam in a breathless voice. Cassie looked up anxiously her gaze lingering on Adams face. "I can run to my house, my grandmother might be able to help. It's the only thing we can do." A pause set over the three as they considered her words. The pause was broken almost immediately as the demon began screaming and writhing again. Diana swallowed the acidic feeling welling up in her throat and nodded quickly. "I don't think we have a choice. Avoiding a risk to the Circle isn't more important than saving Faye." Staring down at the hissing snarling form she was holding back she hoped Cassie's grandmother could help. She didn't know what to do here, the only way they had stopped the Demon in Heather had been by getting her run over. She and Faye hadn't been particularly close lately but seeing her like this made Diana regret that. Cassie didn't take long to run off to get her Grandmother leaving only Adam and Diana to wrestle Faye a few minutes it seemed that Faye's body was not up to the physical exertion the Demon was demanding from it and it relaxed under Adam and Diana's hands. Diana worriedly scanned Faye's face to search for any signs that something bigger was on it's way, like maybe instantaneous combustion. Diana shook her head slightly as she continued to focus on Faye who's eyes had closed now, the girls breathing was uneven and Diana could feel heat radiating off her like an oven. "Do you think Cassie will get back here in time?" She murmured, quickly looking at Adam who seemed to have been in turn ,looking at her. He averted his eyes down to Faye who was still and sighed, his full eyelashes concealing his troubled eyes. Diana frowned and looked away, she knew that look. "Diana, I don't know if we can do anything. Faye- Faye's possessed and what if that's something that can't be fixed?" Diana didn't look up, wanting to be able to say something that would refute what Adam had just said. His voice was hesitant, obviously trying to be delicate about it. He was probably as upset as she was right now; they all knew Faye well enough to feel the way she was feeling. Of course that was the case, why would Diana of all people care more? Melissa was probably more worried than her. Though Melissa was still looking after Nick who seemed to have gotten hurt when he got hurled across the room Diana knew the girl must be worried. Her train of thought was interrupted as Faye's eyes flew and Adam gasped collectively, strengthening their hold on Faye's body. This time though something was different, Faye's eyes- though a little bleary – looked like her own again. Diana didn't trust the sudden change and stayed back, but a part of her rejoiced in the fact that at least she recognized the girl in front of her. If only Cassie would get here faster. Diana had a nagging feeling that they didn't have much time. 


	7. Going Under

A/N: AGH! Sorry for the late updates and I have been trying to fix the weird formatting on the last chapter but god knows why my computer and FF don't interact well. Well, I have contracted a severe case of writers block so this chapter is pretty mediocre. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>It was dark, so dark. Or at least that was the closest description to the limbo she found herself in. It was more like nothingness, like everything had ceased to exist. She had tried to move, to call out to someone but found that she had no voice or body. This blankness was smothering her. Once in what felt like an eternity she would hear muffled voices shouting or murmuring around her. Or rather one voice, a girl saying her name: Faye. She had almost forgotten but that was it, Faye Chamberlain. Maybe she was just imagining it but she felt too dull, too unlike what she knew to be herself. The voice brought her through a little bit more every time it spoke, it was a familiar voice she just couldn't place it<p>

If Faye really listened she began to realize that she could hear other murmurs in the dark. Slick whispers that told het things, that made her remember everything. Every single bad moment, rejection and denial she had ever experienced, every lie she had told herself. The whispers were harsh and in this void in which she had no defense it was starting to really get under her skin. Under her skin. It seemed to ring a bell, something about how she had gotten here having to do with skin. A realization suddenly hit her and if she could have she would have screamed. _That's right_ whispered the voices, she was stuck inside herself, her body gone from her control and her should the only thing left of her.

Faye felt an anger rush into her that she could not compare to anything she had felt before. She felt so violated and vulnerable like this, and Faye Chamberlain did not do vulnerable, she did not do captive and she certainly did not do demonic possession. If Faye was anything she was a fighter and she was going to get through this, she just needed to focus. This was her body and if she was conscious of the noise coming from outside that meant she could still hear to an extent, she just needed to focus on the voice. It was calm, a simple murmur clearly speaking to whatever it was that was controlling her body. Did they know?

Pushing harder against the weight of the darkness and the evil murmurs that were growing obnoxiously in volume she managed to catch a few words, an intonation. Diana, it was Diana. Oh God, in that case she obviously wasn't going to help her. Diana wasn't going to know on her own that something was off if the demon was acting like her. Of all the people- but Faye had to focus. Steeling herself, Faye continued to push with increased effort. Suddenly she could hear herself speaking, something was off. People behind her? Out of nowhere the murmurs burst into a shrill chorus of otherworldly voices like a dozen chittering insects in the night. She strained even harder as her thoughts were beginning to not even sound like her. Faye was going under fast.

As she worked against the dark will she began hearing more past the howling, more voices not just Diana's. Was that Adam? Cassie? It was getting so difficult to push that it was almost like she was feeling physical pain. The whispers were back, tearing at her resolve. Focusing on Diana's voice, which was what had made her aware of this mess, she fought. Faye was a fighter, she wasn't a scared little girl with daddy issues, she wasn't a closet case and she was getting more and more worn out. The closer she felt the outside world come to her the louder the voices refuted her attempts.

"_You are useless, all you do is complain_" they whispered. "_Your own mother cannot stand you. You are alone. Even Melissa wouldn't miss you if you let go._" They continued, "_Everyone will leave you in the end so why not give up now. Without magic you would be nothing._"

She wasn't listening to this, no way in hell. If she let her insecurities cost her her life she swore to god she was never going to forgive herself. She vaguely noticed that there wasn't as much outside noise now. It was quiet now and Faye worried that it meant that the demon had taken care of them. Was that why she wasn't hearing Nick or Melissa? Were they gone? The fear this thought caused brought on another wave of anger. If this was true she wasn't going to let the thing possessing her get away with this, no. It was going to pay.

Now Faye was feeling dizzy almost and she knew she wasn't going to have much left in her, using her anger she tried to keep going. It was getting so hard now. Even as she felt the dark energy focus on some other task than tormenting her she was starting to see everything go gray. At least she could hear Diana again, maybe she was fine, maybe it'd be alright if she kept pushing. If Faye let go then she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop the demon from hurting the people she was hearing. Diana was probably close to her, her voice was so clear. Diana would be hurt, that couldn't happen.

Any other time she would have avoided any train of thought that had to do with Diana but she didn't have the time to avoid that right now. The light was getting stronger and I wasn't black anymore, she could almost push through now. She could almost feel the crack that was going to let her through, let her gain control of herself. It seemed that she was starting to see, a palette of colors bloomed across her eyes. Suddenly a face seemed to form itself, and if she could have she would have smiled but she couldn't feel her body yet. Soon she could feel her eyes opening and the skin on her face. Her body was hers again, she could feel everything. She could feel ropes? They had tied her up? Faye opened her mouth to speak only to realize that she couldn't. All she could do was stare at the face above her, Adam was there. Her eyes scanned the small portion of room she could move her eyes to. Where was Diana? The voice that had gotten her out.

Melissa appeared in her line of vision, her mouth moving quickly as if she were saying something. She looked so happy to see her, Nick came close behind her. Faye started to feel panic unfurling in her chest where was Diana? She knew she had heard her. Had she been imagining it? Faye had fought so hard to get out and show that fucking demon she wouldn't go down without a fight but now it was howling again. God, she was exhausted. What had her body been doing? The fear was overwhelming her as she realized she couldn't fight the darkness off for much longer. Breathing slowly now she tried to move again, her hearing coming back. Melissa was saying her name and Adam wasn't shutting up about "if she was ok." Nick was silent, he looked so scared, if she got out of this he was never living that down.

Faye struggled to say something, to warn them off. It was coming back now, it was angry that she had held it off for even a second. "Y-you have to go." She forced out. Their expressions were filled with confusion now. "Go. I can't. I can't hold it off." They weren't listening and now someone else was crowding in over her. Straining through the slight mist settling back over her field of vision she saw Diana. Faye's eyes widened as she gave one last attempt to warn her friends, "I'll kill you." She was desperate now, willing them to understand. Diana gazed down at her with a concerned look, trying to decipher her chocked out murmur. Out of nowhere another voice emerged, someone was shouting for them to get away from her. Cassie was pulling them all away, and now another figure appeared. An old woman with red hair and drawn features. The fear on her face grew as she saw something on Faye's face, Faye had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what it was. The darkness grew as she once again felt herself lose control.

.


	8. Culmination

Hookay. So this chapter is a little bit heavier on the Fayana because I'm trying to finally move in that direction in which they start to understand their ~feelings~. Thank you all for the reviews and feedback, glad to hear you like it. Criticism is always welcome as well, I mean I had no idea fic writing was going to be this difficult. Well I promised I would finish this chapter tonight so I suppose I'll dedicate it to that person.

Probably would have put it off until Monday so thanks Olivia.

* * *

><p>Restlessly hovering in the background Diana observed as Melissa and Adam tried to communicate with Faye. Nick stood close but he said nothing, simply looked on. Diana couldn't see the girls face as Melissa was in the way. Diana let out a heavy breath, she would go and check on Faye in a minute but if anyone could snap Faye out of this it would be her best friend. Still Diana was worried; she had a right to be worried didn't she. She had a right to care if Faye got hurt or upset. It made sense, she knew the girl and as leader of the circle she had to take care of her own. Taking a tentative step to get closer to the cluster of people Diana reflected that she shouldn't even be thinking about it.<p>

Being who she was Diana had a naturally friendly disposition, she cared for most people and even though some might say she was a fake in her efforts to be liked by most she meant everything she did. For this exact reason it seemed she was almost sick with worry about Faye. Straining towards the girl she caught speech, a familiarly high voice seemed to rasp out a string of words she couldn't make out. Quickly making her way between Melissa and Adam she leaned down towards Faye as she murmured yet another strained sentence, "I'll kill you."

It wasn't so much Faye's words that disturbed Diana but her eyes which were, oddly enough, situated firmly on her own. They were full of fear and desperation though with a shudder she realized that they were quickly glazing over. Diana moved to grab Faye, to wake her up. She couldn't go under, not again. She was suddenly shoved away from Faye as a woman stepped quickly in front of her shouting for everyone to get away from the girl who was still bound by ropes. "What are you doing?" She cried out before she realized it was Cassie's grandmother.

Cassie appeared besides her placing a hand on her arm, "Diana, I told my grandmother everything. I'm sorry but she had to know-." Diana nodded quickly before cutting in, hardly registering what the blonde had just told her

"What did she say about Faye, what is happening?" She asked quietly trying to get a good look at what Cassie's grandmother was doing. The older woman was brandishing a crystal before her as she neared Faye.

"My grandmother- She thinks that Faye is possessed by a demon." Cassie paused, worriedly glancing at her grandmother. "A powerful one."

Diana ran a hand through her hair with a shake of her head. "But we knew that already, there was no other possibility. What can your grandmother do for her?" She asked urgently. Faye seemed to be moving again, or as Diana suspected, not-Faye. The girls watched on as Cassie's grandmother moved the crystal over the girls body when suddenly a scream so inhuman that they had trouble believing it had come from the figure on the couch, shattered the air.

Not-Faye seized spastically and the rope tying her down snapped like tooth floss releasing the possessed girl. By now Melissa, Nick, Adam , Cassie and her grandmother had moved a distance away from her and Diana was taking quick steps back to do the same. Not-Faye swept the room with an inhuman gaze, a demonic grin adorning her face. "Did you really think you could hold me? Do you know who I am?" It questioned, for it was definitely no longer Faye, the voice issuing form her mouth was decibels deeper and resonated as if with an internal echo. "I am Abaddon, demon of the Abyss and you are lucky you are still alive. If you do not do as I say I will kill-"Here it paused its gaze having focused on a point within itself and Diana gasped as a quick flicker of emotion swept its face. Its eyes soon regained focus, resting on Diana.

"I think I'll kill you." It growled. Diana felt fear electrify her senses as she turned to find cover before Abaddon managed to attack her. A startled scream left her mouth as she was grabbed form behind by a pair of small but very strong hands. A strong smell of burning surrounded her as she realized Abaddon had grabbed her in no time, she hadn't had a chance. She tried to breathe steadily and not give away her fear, closing her eyes tightly Diana tried to muster up the courage to make it through this alive.

"I need you witches to awaken those in the suitcase. If you do not comply I will kill her in front of you." At the demons words Adam lounged forward with a shout before Cassie's grandmother pulled him back with a sharp mutter that Diana couldn't quite catch. The demons hands moved up to tighten around her neck. "So what will it be? It will be a quick death I can assure you, although I cannot say the same for the rest of you if you fight me." It murmured, its deep voice sounding like a foghorn although it did not speak loudly. Diana stared intently at the group who was at the moment discussing amongst themselves what to do. She could feel the heat coming off of the body behind her and cringed as its hot breath blew past her ear.

"You know I hear every thought Faye has ever had, every single emotion that has gone through her weak mind." It whispered. "Did you know Faye thinks about you quite often?" The low growl reverberated through Diana's head, she said nothing in response. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this, the demon was trying to get to her somehow but why talk about Faye's opinion on her. Its malevolent whispers returning with a hint of humor, "Ah the things she's thought.. You would be surprised I am sure. Such a tempest of emotions you bring out in her, it was so easy to take advantage of her when she was already fighting against herself. Why.. you could even say this was your fault." At this Diana frowned, her intense fear abated by a sudden wave of confusion. What was it talking about? How was it her fault? Faye couldn't possibly hate her so much that it was tearing her apart. "Not hate." Came the demons voice as if it had read her mind.

Before Diana could respond Cassie's grandmother came forward, "We have decided to comply. What do we have to do for you to release Diana." The older woman's voice seemed to tremble with nerves but something in her eyes told Diana that something was up. The demon promptly ordered for a circle of ash to be created around the suitcase which was now buckling with movement. Still keeping a strong and slightly painful grip on Diana, the demon recited a spell that it then ordered for the all to chant. Apparently Diana had to recite it as well since the spell needed six witches and Faye was otherwise inconvenienced. As they spoke it seemed that the suitcase was coming undone and opening, its contents writhing in its depths. Her heart beat fast and adrenaline pumped through her veins in preparation to fight for her life.

Before anything could happen Cassie's grandmother made a quick movement and the suitcase snapped shut, its opening had been distracting the demon and it was not ready for the wave of power which came from the older woman. It let go of Diana, startled and attempted to attack the witch who had just confronted it. Thrown back on the floor Diana scrambled up onto her feet and towards the others who were standing, as always, a safe distance away. Adam embraced her as soon as she came within distance and she responded quickly burrowing into his arms. "Don't worry, Jane will take care of it." He murmured into her reassuringly. Diana nodded though she wasn't convinced, Jane must have been the name of Cassie's grandmother.

The demon advanced on Jane with a smirk that seemed to split its face. Jane simply stepped back again and raised a white crystal shining brightly. The demon faltered and seemed to snarl at the woman as it lounged forward, the lounge turned into a totter and for the second time that evening- It collapsed.

"Quickly- Break the ash circle and light three candles counterclockwise." Jane shouted, motioning for them to hurry. "Get some water." She added quickly as she surveyed the unconscious girl on the ground. Diana rushed to help, filling a pitcher with water from the barely functioning sinks in the decrepit house. She approached the older woman hesitantly as she eyed the body on the ground, remembering the feeling of those hands around her neck. "Thank you. Now hold her back."

Diana took a deep breath as she grabbed the still unconscious body, soon joined by Adam and Nick they held the body as Faye's eyes flew open again. Jane began to pour water on her head and moving a burning stick over her body. The abnormally strong girl still writhed but as Jane continued she got weaker and weaker, similar to how she had first fallen unconscious. However, this time she simply sagged forward the screaming that had been filling the air suddenly tuned into gasps that were clearly human. Diana held Faye, stopping her from falling to the ground as Jane called Adam and Nick for a separate task. Faye seemed not to know where she was or who was holding her, still in a daze.

Jane announced that it wasn't over yet, the demon had simply moved on to another body. Helping Faye up Diana stood for inspection, stealing glances at Faye who was now becoming more aware of her surroundings. The other girl's expression was so broken and depressed that it broke Diana's heart. She looked like she had been to hell and back, living out all her worst nightmares. Diana reached out and gave the girls hand a squeeze hoping to be reassuring but as Faye turned to her, an expression of profound sadness crossed her face and she ripped her hand from Diana's. "Leave me alone." She spat and moved to stand by Melissa. Her face now stony and giving away nothing. Jane was now moving in her direction, moving a crystal over Nick, Adam, Cassie and herself she now moved on to Melissa.

Unexpectedly, Melissa shied away from the crystal with a hiss and Diana felt her heart stop yet again. The demon had moved on to Melissa and now the girl was leaping out the door with no one to stop her. "Stay here!" Jane barked out before calling Cassie to her and they ran out to search for Melissa. Nick ran after them shortly, grief written all over his features as it became apparent that he cared about the now possessed girl. Faye stood still and watched them go as Adam moved behind them to light the suitcase on fire.

"What are you doing?" Diana turned to Adam in confusion as he continued to douse the case in flames.

"Jane told me to do this; the only way to kill these demons is with fire or to drown them." He responded shortly. Diana wanted to say something else but it seemed there was nothing to moved to the couch that Faye had been on not too long ago, resting her head in her hands. Did that mean the only way that Melissa was going to be saved was by fire or water? Melissa wouldn't survive either option, she prayed that Cassie's grandmother found another course of action. Diana had been such a failure. She was supposed to protect her Circle, be a leader, and instead she had been captured and fallen for a demons trick. She should have known a spell to stop it or some sort of defense and she had been helpless; if anything happened to Melissa it would be blood on her hands. At least Faye was safe, if anything had happened to her she didn't know how she could have handled it. Again, this unnecessary protectiveness over the other girl. It seemed to be surfacing more and more lately, the first demon attack had been the first time she had felt it but now it was a constant presence.

Faye had made it clear that she could take care of herself and rejected Diana's offer of friendship many times, but what had the demon said? That she was a common topic in Faye's mind? But not of hate it had said, that she had made Faye weak. Diana looked up in Faye's direction to find the other girl staring at her with that broken expression she had worn when she had first come to. Her gaze didn't flicker away and Diana made a motion to get up to talk to her, but Faye walked away before she could get up breaking the contact. A tight pull in her gut had Diana staring at her hands; she just wanted to know what it all meant.

So many things no longer made sense to her, with this dark magic and the beings it had attracted she didn't know what to think. How was she going to be ready for this? Faye seemed to have an issue with her deeper than she could have imagined and for some reason this raised feelings in Diana herself that had her questioning herself. Sitting on the couch waiting for Cassie and Jane to return Diana knew this was going to be along night, the trouble was far from over.

00000


	9. Interrupted

A/N: AGHHH OK HERE WE GO OK. Wow I am so sorry for the uber late update. Just a lottt going on. Alright, well I was considering not ending this the way I did but it'll be worth it in the end I promise. Already got the next few chapters planned out and hopefully they will get up faster!

* * *

><p>There she was, sitting across on that couch like it was the end of the fucking world. Staring at the ground, not even looking up to notice she'd come back into the room. What right did Diana have to look so upset? Was she the one who had gotten possessed by a demonic force. Had she almost killed the people she cared about under the influence? Passed on this demon onto her closest friend? No. No she hadn't. Faye shook her head as she glared at the brunette from across the room. Just like her too, righteous Diana, taking the weight of the world upon her shoulders. God Faye had no idea how it was Diana got off on that sort of behavior.<p>

Faye was still dazed and in pain from the possession but comparing the dingy room to the place she had been trapped in- she was basically in heaven. Sure, she was worried about Melissa. Very worried actually, but she couldn't tell the difference between the discomfort from waking up and the fear for Melissa. Matter of fact, Faye was a little indifferent right now. She knew perfectly well that as soon as she settled she was going to be dealing with an emotional holocaust but it was nice not to give a fuck for now.

Heaving a sigh she walked over to the dusty couch, plopping down next to Diana. Diana looked up from her hands shooting a confused look at Faye. While she would normally relish any moment of discomfort she could cause Diana, Faye had a gut feeling that now was not the time. Working the kinks out of her neck she stared impassively at Adam as he sat at the door, waiting for the others she presumed. She wondered when the shock was going to wear off. She wasn't sure she was ready. She glanced at Diana to see if she was still in that bubble of misery she had been in.

Diana was staring at her. Intensely. Faye cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was looking for. After a few seconds it clicked, Diana was still watching for signs that she was going to be possessed again. Getting a little irritated at the fact that the girl still wasn't looking away Faye spoke up,"You know Diana, in some cultures it's seen as rude to stare." Diana looked away quickly, finally taking the hint.

"I didn't mean to be rude I was just worried-"

Faye cut in impatiently, "Look Diana I don't know why you suddenly want to return to the days where we were just the best of buds, but whatever charade you're trying to pull with all this hovering- Cut it out." Faye shrugged and turned back to stare at the door. It was confusing to her that suddenly Diana was invested in her actions, after being so inattentive for what, two years? Diana clearly wasn't going to care about Faye as much as she cared about Diana and Faye had accepted that. She didn't need Diana to make it harder for her to deal with the fact.

"You know what Faye. I know you have it rough but I'm trying to be here for you and you just shut me down. Am I not allowed to care?" She heard Diana say, great now she was snapping at her. At least this was familiar.

"No you aren't."

"Why not Faye? You're still someone I care about even if you keep on denying it." Diana just wasn't giving up. Yes, let's provoke the chick that just got possessed by a demon.

She turned to face Diana, not even trying to pretend she wasn't invested in this conversation, " Really? Really Diana? I'm someone you care about? That's really funny because for a while now the only time you've cared enough to look my way is if we're doing magic together and now Cassie's shown up and you want the entire circle to be all warm and fuzzy together." Diana sat silently, anger starting to show itself in her face. Something pretty rare actually, Faye leaned in closer with a smirk- Knowing how much Diana hated that. "Am I wrong?"

Suddenly Diana jumped off the couch, looming over Faye. "You are being so ridiculous. Do you even know how worried I was when you were possessed? Maybe you'd realize I cared if you didn't keep pushing me away!" With that she stormed out leaving a confused Faye still sitting down.

What was that even supposed to mean. If she was pushing Diana way it was only because it was too much to know that Diana was happy with someone else. It was too much to be aware that it bothered her. She didn't want to be that person, the bitter friend who was head over heels. Life wasn't a movie so she certainly wasn't taking a role as if she was in one. Faye crossed her arms and stared at the floor, she didn't even want to be friends with Diana if she really thought about it. It just wasn't- She didn't even know why. It was just too complicated and Faye found that life was best kept simple.

It was true that being around the other girl just made her feel better, Diana had been there when they were younger. She had been Faye's rock but Faye had learned the hard way that in this world the only person you could rely on was yourself. In the end you were alone, but maybe Diana wasn't kidding when she said she cared. Faye glanced in the direction Diana had gone off to, should she go after her? How worried had Diana been when she was under, Faye still wasn't over the fact that it was Diana who had dragged her out of that hell, whether she knew it or not. She had been there when she had woken up on the floor, and now she was off somewhere because Faye just couldn't understand what Diana's angle on all of this was.

She wanted to follow Diana but now that the shock was running down, she didn't know what she might end up saying. There was certainly a lot to say. A lot of things she hadn't wanted to think about. After a few moments of deliberation Faye decided it was time to settle this and if everything ended up out in the open, well she'd deal with it in the morning. Besides, Faye had a feeling that she had more serious worries to consider later. Getting up off the musty couch she resolutely stalked towards where Diana had gone off to.

Making her way down a dark hallway with it's fair share of cobwebs, she ended up in a dank room they hardly ever visited since it was too small for any group meetings and too cold for individual use. Plus in the summer it was usually infested by bugs. Faye spotted Diana leaning against one of the windows, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"You know, you could have stormed off somewhere more practical.." She said a little bit too loudly. Diana glanced towards Faye with a resigned expression, the meager light from the outside barely highlighting her features. "'Cause it's so cold." She finished lamely, looking away from Diana who still wore a slightly defeated expression. Faye sighed walking towards Diana and fiddling with the rings on her fingers. She wasn't here to apologize; she just wanted Diana to say something. To explain.

"Faye, why are you here?" Talk about timing.

Faye glanced towards Diana edgily, "I just want to know what you meant by saying that you cared. I just- I never expected you to care."

Diana shook her head in exasperation, "Faye. Why did you ever think I didn't. Remember when we were close? You were – are so important to me but you just never saw it." Turning back to the window she sighed before continuing, "Ever since I've been with Adam you distanced yourself and you can't blame me for letting you go."

Seriously? That's what Diana had been thinking all this time. That Faye had distanced herself? "Diana are you kidding me? I was the last person to distance myself. It's not like I ever forgot you- You're the one who basically pretended I didn't exist whenever he was there." These words escaped her in such a rush that they almost ran together.

Diana turned, this time to face Faye fully as an expression of incredulity crossed her face," What do you have against Adam that you act like you're allergic to him. You could have joined us Faye. Melissa did and I haven't heard anyone have a problem with him before?" Faye rolled her eyes letting out a deep breath as she stepped closer to Diana.

"See Diana, this is why I stayed away. Because you just don't get it." She knew what she was going to say next, she was weak from the nights events-not to mention she was past the point of caring what happened next. It was time to get everything out in the open, and then they'd see how stable Diana was. "Diana do you want to know why I hate Adam so much? Why it is that I can't stand being around the two of you together? Diana I-"

"Diana? Faye? What are you two doing?" Snapping around to face the door Faye saw Adam standing there with a look of confusion. He seemed ready to break up whatever it was he thought was going on, moving slightly into the room. Faye raised her hands and glanced back at Diana who looked like she had just been listening to Faye sing Metallica.

"You know what, whatever. I'm going out to look for Melissa." Faye muttered as she stormed away, roughly brushing past Adam. One of these days she was going to have to have a talk with him and find out whether he interrupted her on purpose. In her opinion, it happened way too often for it to be an accident. Besides, Wonder Boy had to have at least one flaw she could exploit.

Stepping into the main room Faye rubbed her eyes, trying to brush away the exhaustion that was starting to creep up on her. She was distracted suddenly by the sound of people entering from the outside, looking up quickly she was greeted with the sight of Cassie and her Grandmother dragging something into the room. No not something, someone. Faye felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart freeze, because that body could not possibly contain life. The body that belonged to Melissa.


	10. Deep

A/N: Hey guys what's up? Well, I just want to apologize for literally not updating fro months, there's been a lot of work and midterms and traveling going on. But I appreciate the continued reviews and feedback even without updates. You guys are amazing, I really appreciate your thoughts. Agh, well tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm sort of unsure about it tbh.

* * *

><p>It was mere moments after Faye had stormed out that a wail of grief broke the momentary calm that had settled. Adam, who had remained by the door jumped in shock and quickly ran out to see what had happened. Diana stood frozen for a moment before following, too stunned by the sound of unadulterated grief that now surged through the dingy house. Stumbling into the living room Diana felt a stab strike her deep as she recognized Melissa spread across the floor, inanimate- and clearly devoid of life. The dagger that had found its way into her chest was pushed even deeper as she saw that the shuddering cries radiating through the house were coming from Faye who was hunched over Melissa's body. Taking a few halting steps towards the body, Diana fought back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. She seemed so much smaller now, her body which was soaked in water seemed to have broken somehow. Although Melissa's face was calm it was more of a blankness than a sense of peacefulness, she looked like a doll. Diana backed up against a wall taking in deep gulps of air as she tried to register the fact that Melissa was dead, it just couldn't be. It wasn't making sense to Diana, it just seemed like something that would happen in a nightmare.<p>

Looking away from the body, she glimpsed Faye, her face the very portrait of loss. Her hands were tangled deep in her hair pulling it free of its bun as she stared numbly at her best friend's body, her now silent tears streaming down her face. Diana could feel her heart break for Faye, she had been through so much and now she had lost her closest friend, maybe even what she considered her only friend. Diana looked away, a heavy weight was pressing down on her, swallowing her up. Pulling her down.

Was this the only thing Melissa got? A death caused by a simple mistake that she had no control over? That was it? Tears started flowing freely down Diana's cheeks as she sat by the wall, absolutely useless. Keeping her eyes firmly glued to the floor she tried to hold back the flood that was about to overtake her, later she would let go but not now. Not with others who had suffered so much more. Laboriously lifting herself up Diana walked slowly over to where Cassie stood with Adam and Cassie's grandmother. Cassie looked stricken although next to her grandmother she looked like she'd been having a good day, the older woman's face seemed to have folded in on itself with grief. Adam put an arm around Diana's shoulder and she welcomed the gesture, burying herself into his shoulder. So much had happened in such a small amount of time, how was the Circle ever going to recover?

With a heavy sigh she broke the silence shrouding the group, "Where's Nick?" she asked in a shaky voice. Cassie and her grandmother looked at each other numbly.

"We didn't know he was out there and we didn't see him. He could be anywhere." Cassie answered, her voice cracked from crying or yelling for Melissa- leaving an unspoken message that Nick could be laying anywhere just like Melissa lay in front of them. Just as cold.

She paused and stole a quick glance at Faye and the body of Melissa. "He might not even know…" She trailed off not needing to finish the sentence. Diana covered her eyes with her hands; she couldn't imagine what it would feel like for him- What it felt like to lose someone you loved. Adam, who still had an arm around her frowned deeply at the thought of talking to Nick when he reappeared.

"Someone is going to have to talk to him." He said haltingly. A silence once again descended onto the group.

"I'll break it to him" Came a voice from behind Diana, a voice she recognized perfectly even if it was raw from weeping.

"Faye?" Diana turned away from Adams hold to take in the brunette who stood in front of the group. Her eyes were red but numb and her face no longer displayed the grief it had been showcasing earlier, she just looked so tired. "If you need anyone to come with you to find him-"

"No." Faye cut in sharply, "I need to go alone." She gazed at Diana for just a moment more as if to say something else before turning to the door to the outside and walking out. Diana moved to follow her, compelled to do something- anything for the broken girl.

"Stop, let her go she needs to do this on her own." Adam said as he placed a hand on her arm. Diana clenched her jaw about to protest, but one look at the people surrounding her and she stopped. What would she have said to Faye to make it better? More and more Diana felt useless to help. Although the person she wanted to help the most was Faye. She couldn't see the other girl like this; it tore at a place inside of her that she didn't know had existed.

Diana's throat tasted sour and metallic as she watched Faye disappear- it wasn't safe, no matter how much Faye needed space. It was selfish but the last thing Diana wanted was for Faye to go, but she didn't know how to say it. The only thing she could do was watch her fade away with brisk steps. Struggling to take in a deep gulp of air Diana tried to stabilize herself but she couldn't do it. "What are we going to do?" She murmured, almost to herself. Adam tightened his grip on her but said nothing, clearly not knowing the answer to that question himself.

"I've called your parents, they'll be here soon- the police have been called as well.." Came a scattered sentence from Cassie's grandmother. The quality of her words was stilted, as if she could hardly force them out. As Diana watched the older woman's face it struck her that this had happened to her before, it must have been like reliving a nightmare. Was this the price of magic? Would this happen again? How many times would she feel the pain of loss because of the circumstances they had been born into.

Stealing a look at Melissa, Diana couldn't bear the thought of seeing anyone else like that, she vowed to herself that she would prevent it if were ever to come to this again. This pain was too much; they were too young to have to face it. Her thoughts began to succumb to the emotional exhaustion that was creeping up on her and she fell back against the closest wall, her eyes still focused on Melissa. When the parents and policemen arrived she hardly heard them, already submerged to deep to be reached.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't better. For a brief delicious moment upon waking Diana couldn't remember the past nights events, but when she did it was like being hit by a train. She sank into her bed and covered her face with her comforter; her future just seemed like a long strung out grieving process. Melissa- she'd never see that shy smile again- that judgmental look she'd throw when you went to far, even for Melissa's standards, those looks she gave Nick before they even went out. Melissa would never again trail behind Faye and join her in all their morally dubious activities. As childish as it sounded, Diana couldn't help but think it wasn't fair. Melissa had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time- she had died because she had wanted to help Faye. Oh, Faye. She didn't even know where Faye was, and Faye would blame this all on herself. The other girl was probably internalizing everything that had happened- or maybe not- how well did Diana really know Faye?<p>

A sob escaped Diana as she recalled how Faye had looked over Melissa's body, the way it had just lay there. She remembered the way Cassie's grandmother had looked, as if she had seen this coming all along and had dreaded it- she had looked as if this would happen again. Diana was afraid, afraid of what the repercussions of this would be. She was afraid that the grief would never leave her and it was almost unbearable to think that life would continue this way. The wind was rising to a wail that seemed to reflect her inner state and almost synced up with the muffled sobs that Diana was emitting.

Lifting her head out of the cocoon she had made for herself Diana took in the lighting of her room. It seemed to be raining outside and even though it must have been noon the lighting was dark. Diana sighed reflecting that at least the weather had had the sense to respect the grief many in the small town must be feeling. Then again, it occurred to Diana that maybe the rain wasn't naturally occurring, the tempest which seemed to be building almost sounded like her, like Faye. It sounded like a girl cursing anything that could be cursed for taking away one of the few things that had made her life worth living through, the sound of the wind that was just now whipping at the house sounded like she had last night, and there was nothing Diana could do.


	11. Dark Dream

A/N: Hey guys what's up. Seems more people are reading Fayana if the stats on this are anything to judge that by. You guys should leave reviews though. Anyway, this chapter mostly concerns Faye's reaction to Melissa's death so i suppose if death or morbid thoughts are a trigger for you don't read this? Diana is brought up as I intend to have some actual Fayana happen next chapter, so be prepared! And again feedback would be fantastic! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was too much too soon. She had hardly been hit by one wave before another one sent her reeling. Sharp stabs of grief hit her all over constantly and waves of despair came and went leaving her wasted. Faye couldn't process the situation and she didn't want to. She didn't know how to do anything anymore, as far as she was concerned she was an abomination. She had killed Melissa. If it hadn't been for her Melissa would have lived. It should have been her. It should have been her.<p>

Faye had spent all her tears, she had spent all her emotions except for anger and she tried to drown it out as best she could.

The night of Melissa's death she had gone off and found Nick already drunk, he didn't need to be told anything it seemed. He had hardly spoken a word for the three ensuing days she had spent hiding out with him. Somehow he wasn't blaming her, maybe it was because he was wasted out of his mind most of the time, but hey- so was Faye. Eventually Nick left, slurring that he was taking a trip- he had people to talk to. He even hinted at knowing what had really happened to Melissa, but after that he wouldn't speak another word and when he did it amde no sense. Faye had no idea what he was talking about.

It became so that she didn't even care. She didn't care about anything, the agony that was losing Melissa was too much to face and she liked the numbness. When she finally stumbled home her mother just gave her a look, not one of passing judgment but of understanding. Her mother tried to be there for Faye, but as she always had she kept her distance. Inside her room Faye tried to move on, to stop the re-runs of Melissa's dead body appearing before her eyes.

But nothing she was doing would make them stop.

When she slept she only heard the demons voice taunting her and sometimes it was Diana dead and not Melissa. That was the worst reminder of Faye's situation. If Diana hadn't woken her up maybe Faye would have died without passing the demon on. Death would have been so much better than this. Faye was almost envious of the silence and void that Melissa had been delivered into, Melissa wouldn't ever have to deal with this sort of thing. Then again that just sent Faye into a reel of all the time she had spent with Melissa, of all the things they had shared and enjoyed together. Nobody had known Faye better, hell nobody had known her. Melissa- Melissa had probably never been aware of how key she was in Faye's life.

Faye had never really let her friend know that behind all the jabs and jokes was a real need and now perhaps Melissa had died thinking- no, Faye thought tiredly as she rested in the dim twilight that was her room. Melissa was dead and that was it, end of story. Thinking about the what if's would drive Faye to join Melissa on the other side, and although her constant misery nearly drove her to madness..

She didn't want to die. Not yet.

Now it had been a week since Melissa's death and Faye still sat in the dark of her room. Her mind caught in the loop of morbid thoughts that had ensnared her. Faye had tried, although feebly, to pick herself up but the yawning pit inside of her pulled all the light out of Faye. The only person she had seen for days was her mother and she had only seen her when Dawn tried to get Faye to eat.

Dawn had come in an hour ago, or maybe three hours ago, to let her know that Melissa's funeral would be the next day. Faye wondered if her mother had told her this already but she just hadn't heard. She wondered if Nick would be at the funeral. Sighing, Faye picked herself up and stumbled over to her window. It was a sunny with remnants of the rain Faye had caused not a few days ago, letting herself sink completely into the grief. She couldn't do that again, the toll it had taken had been awful and it had only made her feel worse. Faye wondered idly if Diana had known it was her since she had been there the last time Faye had called a storm, she wondered if Diana was okay. There was no doubt that she was agonizing over letting this happen, probably taking the weight of the event upon her shoulders- Faye was almost surprised at the unbidden thoughts of Diana that had come into her head. Almost.

She would see Diana tomorrow and maybe then Faye would talk to her about what the demon must have said, why the only person who could have pulled her back was the other girl. Deep down, Faye almost hoped that if Diana had been able to save her from the demon she could save her from her current, shattered state.

A breeze shook the dead branches outside the house and, it felt like those trees would never grow leaves again, like the sun would always be cold. All that existed was a memory and Faye felt like she was going to be stuck in this state of stark winter and grief until her life simply blinked out.

She stayed by the window until the sun went down and the darkness settled around her. With one last glance out towards the night Faye got prepared to sleep, praying for just one dreamless, nightmare free night. Her prayer went unheard.

The next morning was fittingly gray, mist blanketed the town, smothering all its noises. Faye rose early and suddenly, shuddering from another dark dream. Catching her breath she arranged an outfit for the funeral and wake.

After a brief inspection of her closet Faye chose a simple black dress which was modest in length but low cut. She had bought it on a shopping spree with Melissa and it seemed fitting. Faye began to get dressed before she could sink into some sort of decrepit memory lane. She enjoyed the ritual of making herself look presentable, cover-up to mask the shadows under her eyes, something for her chapped lips and dry skin, fixing her hair and maybe a mint or two to cover the alcohol on her breath. For the first time in days Faye saw herself in a mirror and was pleased to see that with the hours of getting ready she didn't look like she'd been crying in a dark room for an unhealthy amount of time. Unfortunately nothing could mask the grief in her eyes, with a sigh she mused if glasses wouldn't look strange at a funeral.

Her musings were interrupted by the creaking of her bedroom as her mother edged her way in nervously. Seeing Faye already done up for the wake seemed to surprise her mother who stood hesitantly at the border of her room.

"You can come in if you want." Sighed Faye , her voice rough due to lack of use. Dawn walked in quietly, obviously worried that she might say something which would change Faye's relative change in mood.

"We'll be heading to the wake in fifteen minutes- I just wanted to see how you were doing." Dawn peered at Faye anxiously.

"I'm fine; I'll be downstairs in a minute." Faye murmured raising her eyes to meet Dawns. She wished she could do something to relieve Dawn of her anxiety concerning her but she wasn't capable of even a smile at the moment. Her mother nodded and took in a breath as if she intended to say something but changed her mind and walked out of the room with a brief glance back.

Faye stood for a moment longer in her room and took in a deep breath. She wasn't ready to go to the funeral and she doubted that she ever would be but Melissa would have wanted her to go. Stepping outside her room for the first time in days, Faye prepared herself for the long day ahead. For Melissa.


	12. Funeral

The funeral was a quiet affair, everyone had shown up for the occasion. In sober balcks and greys it was almost hard to distinguish one person from another. Even Nick had shown up in a suit, although he looked unsteady on his feet and he reeked of alcohol. Faye was quietest of all, as she stood several yards away watching the event. She was sober, clean and alert but she knew that if she saw Melissa's body being lowered into the earth it wouldn't make much of a difference. The girls calm face being shut away forever in the dark, especially horrible ona dull rainy day like this one. Melissa would never see the sun again. Faye held back a sob and took a deep breath. Her mother, who stood listening to the sermon being given, gave Faye a reproachful look. Faye knew it'd be best that she be there by the grave as Melissa probably would have wanted it, but to let others see her like this? Cassie, Adam, Nick, and then Dianna, they were standing there looking broken. Like they had the right, except for Nick none of them had really known her as well as Faye had.

Especially not Cassie, how dare she cry here. Faye ducked her head and walked briskly towards the grave, taking the risk and swallowing her pride. She would be strong for Melissa, and let the other know that it was Faye who felt this the most. Nearing the small gathering, she tried not to make any eye contact and stood by her mother. Eyes fixed on the lowering grave; she had been just in time to catch it. The air was damp and musty with the smells of dirt and mold, underground smells. Something that Faye didn't think she would forget. The rain began to fall harder and the sound of umbrellas pierced the dull quiet. Faye let it fall on her, her umbrella lying uselessly in her car.

Suddenly the rain had stopped falling on her and Faye looked up in bewilderment to find that someone had placed an umbrella over her. Turning to face the offending person, her words died in her throat. It was Dianna. She was gazing at Faye with a look that she couldn't quite place, it wasn't pity or condolences or any other bullshit she'd been seeing in peoples eyes. Dianna simply held Faye's gaze for a long moment and turned towards the grave, Faye was grateful for this. She had heard too many people telling her they were sorry, or what a tragedy this was. This small moment between them, Dianna and herself, calmed the storm inside of her. She didn't know why somehow, subconsciously she had come to rely on Dianna but now she was too tired to deny it. Glancing at the other girl, she thought of saying something but what was there to say. There where no words in her yet, and as the other girl stared serenely at the burial, her brown eyes glistening Faye figured Dianna didn't have any either.

As the dirt was tossed and the last acts finished, people filtered away from the fresh grave. Dark murmurs lost in the dampness like the sound the dirt had made as it hit the coffin. Faye stood still, trying to collect herself her insides still feeling like open wounds. Faye wondered for again when the grief might fade, someday maybe but that seemed so far now. Dianna was still by her side, and Faye turned to her, opening her mouth to say something. Somehow, nothing could get past the lump in her throat but before she could even try again she was in Dianna's arms. Stiff and stunned, Faye didn't move as Dianna held her in a tight grip. The other girls body was warm and comforting in the cold.

"I know words don't mean anything, but it'll be okay, Faye. Melissa would have wanted you to be ok." Came Dianna's warm voice in her ear, Faye almost felt like jerking back and arguing that point but she let it go. Letting herself fall into Dianna's embrace she let out a deep sigh, almost a sob. All the fight in her seemed petty now.

"Why are you doing this Dianna? Why don't you leave like the others?" Murmured Faye, her voice muffled in Dianna's shoulders. The other brunette stepped back, a hand still on Faye's arm. Looking into her eyes Dianna paused, looking as if she was contemplating the right thing to say.

"It's because I care about you Faye, and you never let yourself believe it but I do. I always will, and that night you almost died-" Dianna took a breath and lowered her eyes, "I'm glad you're here. I want you to know that." Faye tilted her head to the side, the rain now falling into her eyes again. The way Dianna was looking at her, Faye couldn't doubt her sincerity and she remembered that night all of this had begun. Dianna had said the same thing, and Faye had almost told her something she hadn't even known she was feeling before then. This girl in front of her, who almost seemed as broken as Faye had been feeling- Faye realized that she genuinely meant what she said. That she was glad Faye was alive, after all she had brought Faye back into the world on that terrible night. Clenching her jaw Faye made a decision.

Grabbing Dianna's hands in her own Faye did something reckless, but she needed to show Dianna what she had meant to say that night. Pulling her closer, Faye crashed her lips into Dianna's, putting all her suppressed feelings into that one action. The despair and grief, the desperate need to be wanted and cared for all blending into one thing as she held Dianna. Breaking off suddenly she backed away breathless and gazed at Dianna waiting for a reaction. Faye couldn't help but abstractly wonder at the absurdity of this situation, Melissa's grave hadn't even settled as they stood beside it and she had just kissed Dianna Meade. The action left her feelinga bit of herslef return to her, the girl who might not have thought twice about pairing taht kiss with loud words and going in for seconds. The gray sky continued to release torrents of rain, but now the umbrealla lay discarded in the grass.

* * *

><p>Dianna could feel her face getting red, this situation was just spiraling. She couldn't even wrap her head around how inappropriate it was, but then again what about this was appropriate. One of her best friends was buried six feet under ground in a wooden box and another friend had just grabbed her and- and kissed her. Stuttering, Dianna attempted to ask why it was Faye had done it- but she already knew the answer. Somewhat anyway, taking a tentative step toward the other girl she moistened her lips before saying anything. The realization and almost epiphany that Faye had feelings for her almost rendering her mute.<p>

"I- Faye I didn't know- I'm sorry." She said pleadingly, her lips still buzzing from the kiss. Dianna had a sudden urge to touch them but stopped herself and instead grabbed Faye as she turned away. "Listen to me. I don't know what I should say, Faye. Y-you just do this out of nowhere and I don't know how to feel." Dianna knew she was rambling, but Faye had a stung look on her face and as was becoming a habit lately- Diana just wanted to help her. Not knowing what to do, and feeling like yet something else was finally breaking loose- never to be in her control again- she kissed Faye. This kiss wasn't a smash, or a burst of emotion, but soft and slow. It held Dianna's good intentions, trying to kiss away all of Faye's pain. She had been through too much, and Dianna couldn't stop herself from trying to carry some of that weight for Faye if she would let her. To just let the other girl not be alone, a feeling that grew stronger with every second. Dianna hadn't been given a chance to be confused about this situation, but now kissing Faye it didn't matter. Faye leaned into the kiss and her tears pressed to both the girls cheeks, blending in with the rain that had soaked them through. Breaking the kiss, Dianna looked at Faye hesitantly not knowing what would happen from here. The two stood looking at each other both knowing that a line had been crossed and there would be no going back. Dianna noted that now Faye looked calm for a change, and Dianna was glad that at least she could have given her that. Still holding Dianna's hand, Faye didn't smile but the sadness in her eyes had receded just a bit. Maybe something like that could make all the difference.

"Thank you." She murmured, the girls voice sounding hoarse. She knelt down to pick up the discarded umbrella and handed it back to Dianna.

A call came suddenly from across the cemetery and both girls turned sharply to spot Faye's mother through the misty rain, waving for the girls to get out of the through the rain at her mother Faye squeezed Dianna's hand and began to wordlessly walke away, becoming a hazy figure through the curtains of water. Dianna watched her go, feeling as if maybe this could be a good thing even in light of tragedy. Glancing one last time at Melissa's grave, the pangs of sadness came again but now she could manage them. Melissa would have thought this was funny, Dianna decided. Melissa would have liked it that two of her friends had found each other to get through the pain of mourning. Glancing at the grave one last time, Dianna turned in the directio of her car- pondering when it was all of this would hit her instead of feeling like a dream.


End file.
